Never an End
by DnL4EVR
Summary: Rated T for future events and language. Kage Karasu Urameshii is a vampire and immortal. What will happen when she joins team Urameshii, lieing, jealousy, hatered, romance, happiness, or all of those? Sorry, I am terrible at summaries, just read. HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**ATTENTION: This is a remake of Fanged Immortal. I didn't like the way I wrote it before so I have redone it. The modified version is much better. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koenma or the Detectives**

**AN: Rated PG-13 for language and future events**

* * *

I am a full-blooded vampire and one hundred percent immortal. My immortal side waters down some of the effects of being a vampire. I don't have such a great blood lust for humans as normal vampires do but I love demon blood. I can jump very high and stay in the air for some time, but I cant call it flying because it isn't. I can also move very fast, like be in one place then appear in another in a matter of seconds. 

How I came to crave demon blood is an important part to tell in this story because it is what causes my demise. But in order to tell that part, I will first have to tell of how I became a vampire…but before I became a vampire I became an immortal. Without my immortal side, I would have died instead of turning into a vampire.

The first sixteen years of my life was spent as a normal human being. I lived in Japan with a loving family, good school, many friends and such. One day, I was walking home from school and I had to pass an alley. I passed it every day but for some reason, that day, it felt different. Curious, I walked down the alley. Before I knew it, I fell and ended up in a place of complete darkness and emptiness. There was nothing there. I was confused because I had never heard of things such as other worlds and portals leading to them. I spent a year wandering in that darkness with no food or water but the strange thing was…I never wanted either. When I got back to my own world by falling though another portal, I discovered that my parents had killed themselves out of despair. My friends had wiped me from their minds because they didn't want what happened to my parents to happen to them. When I showed up on the doorstep of my best friend's house, she didn't recognize me. It was then that I had started to hate the human race. Out of my own despair I went to the same alley I had disappeared in. I spend weeks there, lying in the spot where I had fallen but no one came to me and I didn't disappear again. I had cried enough tears that would last for a lifetime.

One night, when I was laying down, staring up into the starlight sky, feeling the moon pull me, someone came to me. It was a boy, man, guy. I don't know what to call them when they are around eighteen years old, they don't have a true label, but anyways. He knelt down by me, his black bangs handing in his face. His red eyes were comforting and enticing in a wonderful way. He smiled at me and took my hand and helped me up. He pulled me close to him and held me. I had no more tears left in me and I was thankful because I didn't want to cry all over him. After that night, I never saw him again. But he helped me in a way that no one else would. He game me hope and one day, I knew that I was going to see him again and then I would thank him.

Some time after my depression stage in the alley, I had found a job, an apartment, but I still kept my distance from people, meaning that I would not let anyone get emotionally near me. Though, at times when I felt alone, I would go back to the alley and remember the way he held me. Other times when I was feeling angry or restless, I would go to one of the many clubs. I never drank anything so it was inexpensive…life for me, in general was inexpensive, I never had to buy food or drinks because I didn't need it. Well, continuing with the story, I was feeling restless one night so I went to my favorite club. It was one set at the outskirts of Tokyo. It was very dark in the place and I loved it. I had gotten used to the darkness in the other realm. I was dancing, switching from unfamiliar partner to the next. Well, I was dancing with one, and he saw that I was a little out of it. One of the guys I had danced with previously, had bought me a drink and a very strong one at that. Well, this new dance partner danced me all the way to the back of the club and there I was pushed into a room which was filled with candles and smoke. Not cigarette smoke, I might add. I never did find out what it was. I was confused at first but then I was pushed down onto the floor. They were all bending down, getting on their hands and knees, men and women. It was then that I saw the fangs and passed out.

When I awoke the next morning, I was very dizzy. Almost all of the blood was out of my body. There were fang marks all over me, in my neck on my arms and shoulders, and on my wrists. My clothes were in tatters an my hair was very messed up. I went home and took a shower, called my boss and told him that I was sick and that I would have to take about two days off, then I went to sleep. I slept for the two days and during that time I had completely healed. I knew what was going to happen to me. I was going to become a vampire and drink blood. The though made me gag but I knew that there wasn't anything I could do to prevent it.

A couple of years went by during that time my vampire instincts came into existence and I had started to use them. Also, people started to notice that I wasn't aging. Wanting to ward off all suspicion, I decided to move to another part of Japan and I did. There, I found a blood monger whose name was Toshio. All I had to do, was steal things for him and in return he would give me blood. It worked out all right until one day. I went to his place and found that he wasn't there. I needed the blood and I had the gems that he had wanted so I put those on the table and searched through the house. There was no blood in any of the cabinets or under the floor boards or in the attic. There was nothing, no trace that he had even been in the house for a month. I only go to his place once every two months. I went into his bedroom and even looked in his mattress. I didn't expect to find anything but I got a surprise. Hidden in a small pouch in the mattress was a small purple crystal tied to a string. It looked interesting so I took it. Thievery had grown on me and I didn't care what I stole anymore. As I walked home, I swung it in circles. The moonlight reflected off the crystal and cast purple lights on the ground. I was looking at the lights on the ground when suddenly there was a blur and everything went out of proportion. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in another world. There were creatures looking at me fiercely and when I opened my mouth to say something, I was attacked. I jumped out of the way and when another one came after me. This time, I jumped up very high and directed myself at the other side of the street or whatever it was and landed there in a crouched feline position. I snarled at them and this made some of them back off. I felt many tingles in my brain and then I was surprised when a ball of something, no idea what it was, headed my way. But I knew that it wasn't something good because it exploded when it hit the ground. I am so glad that I had mastered my moving abilities. I dodged a bunch of attacked but I got scratched up some, though, I hardly felt it. One of the demons lunged at me and pinned me to the ground. He then bent down and whispered in my ear that I should act as if I was defeated and he would get me out of this situation.

I complied. He then got off me and pulled me up and held me by the arm. He laughed and told the others that he claimed me as his slave. The demons looked taken aback but didn't come after me anymore. The youkai then led me out of the town and to a great mansion. He then showed me to a large bedroom.

"You can clean up here. There are some clothes in the closet over there. Oh, and there is a bath house right outside, you can leave through the door over there. When you are done, come to the kitchen, we passed it on the way over here," he said as he looked at me.

Once he had left, I just sat on the bed in a daze. Wow…

* * *

**AN: I know that I said that I was going to explain why she had the blood lust, but it just didn't work out. I hope that you liked this one more than the other one and that you will review. Don't worry, the next chapter will be out before the weekend, probably. I will do my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

**Acknowledgements: To those who signed for Fanged Immortal and also this one**

**Insaneningen14: Just keep reading…you will find out soon enough. Thanks for reviewing**

**YoukoMana: so do I :) (I know it's messed up but that is supposed to be a vampire, I used to have an equal sign but FanFiction wont allow it)**

**Your Green Eyed Lover: What is a beta reader? Sorry for my incompetence…**

**Kel-rebecca: thanks. Morbidity is a very intriguing thing**

**EdgesFeather21: You are enough to make anything hell…**

**Hiding behind a mask: I love your name thingy. But I'm glad that you liked it**

**HieiFan666: I will do better and yea vampires do kick ass. There will be a lot more vampire action in the future but for now, this is just information about Kage's past…

* * *

**

**Now it begins.**

I entered the kitchen to find a table set for two people. I felt a lot better after I had cleaned myself up. The clothes in the closet were very much my style, though; it kind of freaked me out. In the closet was a couple of pairs of black pants all different styles, some red and black shirts, also all different styles, a pair of weird shoes, and a long black coat like thing (not a trench coat). I chose to wear a pair of baggy pants and a red long sleeved shirt, the sleeves being baggy while the body part was rather tight fitting. I then put the coat thing over my clothes. There were no sleeves, the bottom part of it was cut in for different places creating long slits up to my thighs, and I guess that it was for easier movement. Then the top part of the coat thing was also tight fitting. Along with the outfit, I put on the shoes. They made no sound when I walked and were amazingly comfortable. I let my mid-back length black hair hang down. I looked very slender but the tightness of the top of the coat didn't give much space for hiding myself. I guess that it was something I was going to have to live with for a while.

I leaned against one of the walls in the kitchen and waited. It wasn't long until the man who saved me from the demons appeared. He looked me over and nodded approvingly. I glared at him and he turned away but was still smiling.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" he asked me but when he didn't get an answer he took it as a no and continued. "You have great potential. You are very strong considering that you are…human." I let him go on even though it wasn't true. I wanted to know what this guy was all about. "I watched you fight, or should I say evade…and damn you are fast. With that kind of speed, you can take out an opponent real easily. I also saw that you are very limber and balanced. Those two attributes are also very good things to have to be a great fighter. I don't know how you got here, but I do know that you don't have any fighting ability and that you will be ripped apart by these demons if you are alone out there. And who knows what else they might do to you…considering your…features. Well then, you don't talk much but that is alright, it is better to listen before you speak. Know what things are all about. Well then, this is my plan. I will teach you how to fight, and all you have to do in return is get something for me from Koenma's vault. Does that sound like a deal?"

I looked at the youkai closely. He looked like a ningen but wasn't. His striking blue hair hung down his back, and his eyes were silver. That wasn't normal for a ningen and that is how I knew that he was another being or something or another.

"Sounds good," I said. "I have a couple of questions though. First, will you give me a place to stay? Second, how long will the training last and when will we do it? And third, what is it that you want from Koenma?"

He looked pleased at my directness. "To answer your first question, you can stay in that room where you found the clothes, which I might add, look very well on you. The answer to the next question is that it depends on how fast you learn. We will train every other day. That would give you one day of rest and one day of hard core training and then rest again and so on. The thing I want from Koenma is a jewel. It is the key that can open any portal."

I was intrigued. I liked the entire plan but it wasn't long until it dawned on me that I didn't know who Koenma was. I then asked the youkai. He told me that Koenma was the ruler of the Spirit World in the form of a baby. He is basically untouchable because of his Spirit Detectives, guards, and servants, such as ogres. I then asked the demon what his name was because I had also realized that I didn't know his name. He told me that it was Ketaro. He then showed me the main parts of the mansion and outside gardens. We talked a lot and it was from him that I learned everything I know about demons, like what kinds there are and their powers.

I spent twenty years with him and during that time I became an A class fighter. He had figured out that I was an immortal vampire, couldn't die with a stake through the heart or garlic and things like that. They didn't affect me. He started to provide me with demon blood and it was there that I got the taste for demon blood. It was during that time that I truly learned what kind of powers demons possessed, and I also learned how to use them. When I drank the demon blood, I acquired that demon's abilities. They stayed in full force for exactly six weeks. After that six week time period the powers disappeared, but I would get new blood and new abilities. Oh, and before I forget, Ketaro was a telepath and that is how he found out that I was what I was.

I was taught not only how to fight with demonic powers, but also with weapons such as the katana, daggers, bow and arrows, ninja stars, and about any random object a person could think of. He wanted me to have experience with everything. He also taught me how to put up a shield around my thoughts so that the opponent wouldn't know what I was thinking and be able to defeat me in that way.

Many things happened after I had stolen the jewel from Koenma. Apparently, many thieves had tried to get objects from the vault but didn't succeed. Word spread around the Reikai that I was an excellent thief and I was talked to by a couple of different thieving clans or groups who wanted me to join them. I declined all, knowing that I would only be used for purposes that weren't those of my own. I stayed with Ketaro to complete my learning. After my twenty years of learning, I decided to leave. I had to start my own life. I knew that it would be dangerous for me to travel around the Reikai, being a human but I knew that I could defend myself. I still had three weeks' worth of elemental demon blood in me, so I had those powers to aid me. I felt invincible, and I practically was.

I walked a couple of days to the nearest village, and there I looked for business. I had declared myself as a professional thief. It wasn't long until I had my first task, which was that I had to steal the Seed of Hate. Little did I know that I was going to have to get the bastard son of a youkai and a human woman. But I was given a description of the boy and off I went. My employers didn't care to tell me about why they wanted the boy but it was fine with me, it was still a job.

I was lead by a demon through a portal to the ningen world. My world. When I stepped though the portal, I was met by a feeling of change. My world was different, it had changed; it had grown. There, the demon left me to go with a ningen whose name was not revealed to me, the same went for the youkai. I was instructed to go with the ningen to the place where the boy resided and kidnap him, take him back to the Reikai, and then I would receive my money.

The ningen who led me to the house didn't say a word to me during our walk. I didn't mind, I was thinking too much about the life that I had missed in my own world. But I knew that it wasn't any use to reflect on the past when you had an eternal future ahead of you. The house we reached was built in the traditional Japanese style; very beautiful. I sneaked up to the house, making sure that no one would hear me if they were awake. There weren't any lights in the house so it would make it easier for me to get the hanyou. I entered through a sliding door, which to my advantage was unlocked. I searched through every room until I came to one that was occupied with the mother and father of the child.

Looks of serenity were on their faces as they slept. It brought back memories of my family. We truly were a happy family except that fate was against us. I wiped the thought from my mind, and continued. I looked into a couple more rooms but found no one. Then came the last room in the house. I went into the room and there he was, the boy. He was sleeping peacefully, his black hair making ringlets on his face. He looked so innocent. I couldn't think of why full-blooded youkai would want a young boy but I didn't let it phase me. I went over to the boy's bed and tried to pick him up. It was then that he woke up. He looked at me with utter fear in his eyes. I pressed one of his pressure points and made him pass out, and then I left with him in my arms.

Once outside the house, I went to the place where the ningen was hiding. This time, he had a sinister look on his face when he saw the boy. I knew that something was wrong. I walked with him back to the place where we would go back though the portal to the Reikai. The boy stirred and mumbled words that sounded like 'no please, father, I can't do it.' I carefully lay the boy down on the ground, and went over to the ningen who was waiting impatiently at the portal.

"What do they want with the boy?" I asked the man

He glared at me. "That is not for you to know," he answered me.

I shook my head at him. He should have better sense than that. Killing was no problem for me, and I wouldn't hesitate to kill someone like him. It was not like I killed for pleasure; I killed for blood, and men who were evil, who didn't deserve to be alive. I learned that when I was Ketaro's student. I bared my fangs at him and I could smell a faint trace of fear.

"That is not the answer what I was looking for, either you answer me, or you die. Pick one, or die anyways," I said.

"You can't hurt me, ikieke," he said, unsheathing his katana.

I shook my head at him. "Aho." I then, too, unsheathed the katana I had started to wear on me since my first lesson with Ketaro. Before the ningen could do anything, I lunged at him with inhuman speed and plunged my katana into his heart. The kisama died with an expression of shock on his face.

I turned back to the boy, and he was hugging his knees. A tear rolled down his cheek and there was fear in his eyes. He winced when I got close to him. I bent down and put my hand on his shoulder.

"That was one of my father's best men. You killed him," the boy said.

"What do you mean? Do you know that there are demons after you? I asked him.

"Yes. My father wants me to fight with him, to live with him in the Reikai but my mother knows how the youkai get. She doesn't want me to go there, and I don't want to go to my father."

I knew that the boy couldn't go back to his mother but I couldn't take care of him. I had a home in the Reikai…no. I knew that I didn't, that my life there had no meaning. But, I didn't want to take care of the boy, there had to be someone. Then it dawned on me. Ketaro. He was willing to take me in, and I knew that he had a soft spot for children. The portal was still open, so I took the boy through after I had explained to him why he couldn't stay with his mother. His father knew where he lived, and would go looking for him.

It was a three day walk for me to get to Ketaro's mansion, but with the little boy, it took us seven days. The boy told me all about his father even though, I didn't ask him. Apparently, his father was a very powerful demon who wanted to dominate the Reikai, overthrow Koenma, get rid of all the good guys, and start a world of chaos with his son at his side. Wonderful, but it wasn't going to happen.

When Ketaro first saw me with the boy, he didn't say a word. He just stared at me. After some time, I took the initiative and spoke. I told him that the boy needed a place to stay for a while. Ketaro then asked me if the boy was mine, and I started to laugh. Ketaro with a look of embarrassment on his face turned to the boy and smiled. I could tell that those two would get along fine. Later that night, after the boy had gone to sleep, I told Ketaro what was going on and he said that he would be glad to take care of the boy for a while, maybe even teach him some things.

The next morning I set off to do what I knew would be very helpful to the boy whose name was Naratu. I was going to find his father and kill him.

And that is what I did for seventy years of my life. I became a demon slayer, working for the good of those less fortunate. Now, seventy years later, I am back in the ningen world, taking a break from the hard life of an assassin. Or not…

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

**Ikieke: bitch**

**AN: I am so sorry to all. I kind of cut this short but I want to get to the part where she actually meets the gang. I will give more detail in the future about looks of the characters and such. I hope that you liked this chapter and please review. I love to hear people's opinions. Oh, and I think that some of this is coming from a movie I watched this morning. Samurai X or at least I think that is what it was called. **

**AN: And don't worry. The Detectives will definitely appear in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer: I only own Kage, Ketaro, and Naratu**

**Acknowledgments:**

**None this time because I put this one up so quickly after the other one that no one had time to review on the previous chapter. **

**AN: Ok, the true story now begins

* * *

**

**Read This**

_Ketaro is dead, he died in a fierce fight with Naratu's father. _

_Naratu's father is dead, killed by Kage if you don't know, that is the name of the character in this story_

_Naratu is a hanyou, who appears to be around fifteen years old but who is in reality, seventy years old. Demons age differently than humans. He is like a little brother to Kage though she barely ever sees him.

* * *

_

It was feeding time. I hadn't had blood for exactly two months, and lately I have been feeding off humans. Not very tasty, I might add. This morning, I had stepped into the Reikai. I had finally learned how to use the portal key. I went the outskirts of the nearest town and waited for my victim. It wasn't long until four beings passed me. Two were demons and two were humans. This was rather strange. There were barely any humans in the Reikai. One of the demons turned and looked directly at me and then stopped. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar, though, I could figure out what. The others also turned to look in my direction. And then I saw him, a ningen that looked exactly the way my father did as a young boy. I had seen pictures of him. I shook my head.

I stood up and drew my katana. It was terrible that I didn't have any demonic powers within me but I would be fine, I mean. I can't die. I stopped in front of them and inspected each one of them. The first one was pointing his finger at me. I smiled. This was something different. He was the one that looked like my father; except that he had his hair gelled. His eyes were the same as my father's along with the rest of him. This was all too strange. He was wearing an ugly green jumpsuit that didn't suit him at all. He would look so much better in a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Next to him was another ningen, and a damn ugly one. He was looking at me strangely, as if he couldn't make up his mind about something. His hair was like that of the American legend, Elvis. It did not look right.

Now there were the two youkai. One was definitely a bishonen. His red hair was blowing in the wind and made him look very feminine. Stick him in a dress and he could have been my sister. Then next to him was a very angry demon. He too, had a look on his face that made me think that he couldn't make up his mind about something. But he was still glaring. A smile found its way to my lips. Foolish mortals.

The ningen who looked like my father was about to say something but I didn't listen because I chose this moment to lunge at the demons. It was a stupid decision on my part because I couldn't pick one to go after so my attempt was in vein because I missed both of them. I landed on the ground with a thud and before I knew it, the mysterious red eyed demon was on top of me and held his katana to my throat. I snarled at him and then used one of the techniques I was taught by Ketaro to get out of his grip. I jumped back a couple of meters so that I could reevaluate them all.

I picked up on the ki of the red eyed demon. Strong, very strong. Class A demon. I knew that I should have done this before, but out of my idiocy I didn't take the time. Next, I caught the ki of the bishonen. He, too, was also very strong. I didn't even care about the ningens. Demons always had the upper hand. They were all looking at me, expecting me to attack again. I charged forward and was just about to swing my katana, when a portal appeared in front of me. I caught one last glimpse of the Reikai and saw a pink haired girl holding an oar. Botan. I tumbled forward into a large room. I got up quickly and saw a couple of ogres leaving the room. Before me, was a desk stacked with papers, and behind all those papers, was a toddler. Koenma. I knew that this was bound to happen sometime, because of all my illegal killings. I heard the shuffling of feet behind me.

"Watch it, crab face," said one.

"You know that I could beat you up easily Urameshii," said another.

At the name, my head swiveled back before my body, and something snapped. This caught the attention of them all and they looked at me with gawking expressions, except of the crimson eyed demon who was only studying me closely. I took my neck in my hands, and righted it.

"Which one of you is Urameshii?" I asked.

Heads turned to the ningen who looked like my father. This was more than just a coincidence. There was a loud ahem from behind me, so when everyone looked back there, I turned around also.

"Welcome, Kage. I hope that you enjoyed your life because from now on…it is going to be miserable," said the baby. "We spent years looking for you, but now we have you and it wasn't even a hard task, thanks to Botan."

"Is my jail sentence going to be for life?" I asked.

"Who said anything about jail? I want you on Team Urameshii," he said.

So…my father's look alike is the leader of the team. But, he wants me on it? So my punishment for murder is basically getting a license to kill. This was amusing, but how was it going to be miserable.

"You never said anything about her joining the team! We don't know anything about her!" said my father's look alike.

"Oh…you are mistaken Yusuke. I want everyone to leave, except for Kage and Yusuke," he said but when no one moved he screamed, "NOW!"

After everyone left the room Koenma's anger lessened somewhat.

"Ok, Yusuke Urameshii, meet Kage Karasu Urameshii, and vice versa. Kage, you are Yusuke's great aunt," said Koenma

Yusuke looked at me and then he started laughing. I kept my face emotionless.

"Yusuke, this is not funny and from the amusement I can see on your face, Kage, I can tell that you don't believe it either. I have a story to tell you. Many years ago, Kage, you disappeared from this world. You went to a place where time was taken away from all who entered, it has different effects on people and for you it gave immortality, ever lasting life. Well, you were gone for a year, and your parents thought that you ran away because of something they did. They were going to tell you that they were going to have a baby but you were nowhere to be found. They suspected that you had found out and was jealous. Nine months went by, and they gave birth to a baby boy. Still, you weren't there. They were truly depressed, so they killed themselves. The baby was found about an hour after the gunshots was heard and was taken to an orphanage. Well, you came back and somehow became a vampire. That is one part about you that I don't know. Not long after that, you went to the Reikai and became a student of Ketaro, one of the master demons in the Reikai. You then left him after twenty years of training, and moved on to killing demons in order to protect the innocent. It is not a bad thing, which you did, but you still killed demons without permission. Another thing is, that you chose to never drink the blood of the demons you killed. You had to get blood from a live demon, you stole their blood, but you didn't kill them. Then there is another thing, you stole a portal from my vault. I have to punish you, but I will do the lesser. You will be part of Team Urameshii, during that time, you are to get me my portal key back, fight in the Dark Tournament, and join in on the missions I present for the boys."

That was a lot of information but I was grateful that he let me off easy. So, now I had a nephew, sort of, who looked about two years younger than me. That was interesting. Yusuke was staring at me and I glared at him.

"Don't worry, you don't have to refer to me as Aunt, you can just call me Kage," I said with a smile which he cautiously returned. I guess that he had seen my fangs.

"Yusuke, I want you to take Kage to Hiei's house, she will stay with him for the time being until I get another house ready for her. You can explain as much as you want to the others, your choice, but I think that they heard most of the conversation already. Oh, and Kage. You are not to get blood from any on the team without their permission. I will have a blood supply for you because I know what happens when you don't get your blood. Now go, I have things to do."

Yusuke and I left the office and found the others waiting outside.

"My name is Kurama, hajmemashite," said the bishonen.

I gave him a pained plastered on smile. I didn't want these people to think that I would ever like them.

"Ok. Well, as you know, I am Yusuke. The guy with the crappy hair is Kuwabara, and the shrimp is Hiei. You will be staying with him."

"Aho, I am shorter than him if you haven't noticed," I said in a venomous voice, making effort to show my teeth a little.

"Sorry," he said nervously.

"She is not staying with me," said the crimson eyed demon which I now knew as Hiei.

"Then you will have to take it up with Koenma. He said that it won't be long, that he will get her a place of her own so you don't have to worry about it."

"hn"

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

**Bishonen: pretty boy**

**Hajmemashite: nice to meet you**

**Aho: worse than baka, which means 'idiot'

* * *

**

**AN: I hope that this chapter was good enough for you. I know that everything is going slow, but it is just starting so don't worry too much about it. Thanks for reading. Oh and if there are Japanese words that you don't know the meaning to, just ask in the review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer: very funny…**

**Acknowledgement: **

**Green Eyes and Red Hair: I accept your offer to be my beta reader. Arigatu sp This will be the last chapter I will post without letting you get to it first. **

**EdgesFeather21: See you at school and thanks for the tip.**

**PiMpY fUnKeY tUrTlE: Wow that is a hard one with the caps and all. I hope that this is enough fluff for now. There will deffinitely be more in the future. **

**HieiFan666: Thanks for the help and yea being completely immortal is corny so I hope that what I wrote is satisfying...(about two weeks later, going back and reading it all, i realize that I didnt write anything about that, but she is not completely immortal. The truth will be revieled sp when the time comes)**

**AN : Sorry about my previous chapters. For some reason they didn't show up for a couple of hours after I had posted them. Strange… oh well. One of my readers, Hieifan666, has pointed out that I made a mistake. I have been saying that the demons live in theMakai and not the Reikai. Sorry about that. Another mistake…It has been pointed out by EdgesFeather21 that Botan's hair isn't pink, it's blue. Sorry about that too. Sorry that it took so long to update. Mild case of writers block.

* * *

**

After our introduction outside of Koenma's office, we left through a portal that led the ningen world. Once we got there we all said our goodbyes because a couple of the boys had something to do. Yusuke said that he was taking Keiko out on a date, whoever that is. And Kuwabara mentioned something about a girl named Yukina and I noticed the level of anger go up in Hiei. That is one of the senses I have picked up on since living in the Reikai for many years. I could somehow sense emotion and I could tell that Hiei was angry all the time though he didn't show it. Kurama said that he was going to make his mother something special for dinner since it was her birthday.

After everyone had gone, it was just me and Hiei.

"Let's get a couple of things straight. First, you don't invade my space, that includes getting in my way, talking to me unless I am the initiator of the conversation which is not bound to happen, and going into my room back at the house," Hiei said coldly.

I could tell that were going to get along just fine because, one, I wasn't a very talkative person, two, it was not like I would go into his room, and three, I am not some crazed maniac stalker that would follow him everywhere he went.

I gave a slight bow in recognition for what he said. So one thing led to another and that I why I am pregnant…

_Ignore that. Sorry, random moment. Continuing with the story..._

As it goes, we went to his house where he showed me where my room was and that was it, I didn't see him for the rest of the night. After he had disappeared, I decided to take the time to look over my new, but temporary, home.

When I first saw the house on the outside, I was surprised. The place was a mansion with very traditional Japanese style architecture. The house was surrounded by a well tended garden. I was surprised at this. I didn't think that Hiei was one to care about nature. Well…moving on to the inside of the house. The front entrance hall was adorned with katanas. This didn't surprise me at all. The first room I came upon after starting at the entrance hall was the living room. There was a large television and comfortable black leather couches, I would know, I tested them. The room didn't have much decoration except for a vase here or there. The walls were painted a very dark shade of grey, and the floor was covered by a carpet. At the far end of the room, there was a large window with an inside ledge just big enough to sit on.

I left the room and went on to the next, which was the kitchen. I then left for the next room which was a tiny bathroom. I didn't waste my time to look too much into it. Well, to make a long story short, there was a large training room complete with a sparring mat, punch bag, some weights, and the most necessary thing of all, a first aid kit. There was also a bedroom which didn't look like it was in use. I then moved on to the second floor. This one was mostly bedrooms. Four of them to be exact and two bathrooms. Then there was the top floor which had a very rarely used study and library considering the layer of dust on everything.

After my exploration of the house, I got something to eat, Ramen, and then I went to my room and slept the night away.

The next morning I was brought back to reality by a consistent knock on my door. I groaned and apparently the person took it as a sign that he/she could come in. I felt the person enter my room and then a weight on the side of my bed.

"Kage," said a masculine voice, "You should wake up. The girls are on their way over here. Koenma realized after you left he office that you are going to need clothes, so the girls will take you."

I opened my eyes and saw Kurama. I got out of bed and started to pull on my clothes. I then looked over at Kurama in the process. His face was pulled into a very strange expression, one of surprise and a couple of others, but mostly surprise. After I had everything on, I stood staring at him and he did at me. Finally he turned away, like he snapped back to reality.

"I…I am sorry. I didn't mean to…" he stammered

I laughed slightly. "Forget it. It's almost like I was wearing a bikini."

"No it wasn't, you were in your underwear, that is much different. Damn you are hot," said someone from the door.

I turned and saw Kuwabara in my doorway.

"You insolent little…" I said as I made my way over to him but he was hit before I could lay a hand on him.

I saw someone reach a hand over and close my door, and then I heard a few bangs and yells.

"Fuck you Kuwabara! You are not going to hit on my…uh…aunt," said Yusuke's voice

"But, dude, she is as old as we are."

"No she is not," BANG, "she is a hundred or something years old. Lay off ok."

I gave a light bow in Kurama's direction who had stood up and started making my bed. I had frowned upon that but I wasn't going to stop him. I then stepped outside of my room to find Kuwabara being held against the wall by Yusuke. I smirked.

"You heard him. I could be your grandmother," I said as I walked past them down the hall.

Once I reached the kitchen, I was feeling nauseous. I was hungry, meaning blood hungry, and still tired. I was not in the mood to go shopping. In hopes to quench my hunger somewhat, I grabbed a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk. It wasn't long until everyone was in the kitchen, including Hiei. There was an awkward silence since the incident just a couple of minutes ago. I smiled to myself. I liked the silence but that thought was decimated when Kurama started to talk.

"I think that we should have a small training session after the girls come back so that we can see how you, Kage, can fight. We do need the practice even though you guys beat up on each other every day."

Kuwabara and Yusuke groaned and I saw a slight hint of a smile in Hiei's eyes but no where else.

"Do we have to?" asked Kuwabara.

Before Kurama could answer, three girls came storming into the kitchen. _Happy people. Today is the day that I will die. Not even my immortality can stop death. _

"Konichi wa sp. I am Botan. Hajimemashite," said the girl with the blue hair.

The girl with the pink hair introduced herself as Yukina and the ningen said that she was Keiko.

"My love…I have longed for your presence," said Kuwabara with his arms outstretched towards Yukina.

Keiko glared at Yusuke. "You don't even acknowledge me when I come in. Why can't you be more like Kuwabara?" she asked.

Yusuke spit out his orange juice. "Hell no!"

I snorted and stood up. If I had to be tortured, I would rather get it over and done with as soon as possible. Kurama stood up along with us and led the way to the door. The girls were bombarding me with questions but I didn't answer them. I was not in the mood. The absence of blood was really starting to get me. As Kurama was walking in front of me, I couldn't help but stare at one spot on his body, his neck. I shrugged and tore my eyes away. At the driveway of the house, there was a car which I presumed was Kurama's because he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. As he got in the driver's side, the girls got in the back. When I didn't get in they started to complain.

"Come on Shadow, we don't have all day," said Botan.

"Don't worry, they don't bite…" said Kurama.

I opened my mouth to say something but when I saw the embarrassment on his face I shook my head. He leaned forward on the steering wheel and shook his head.

"Sorry," he apologized

The girls, except for Botan, looked at us strangely. I guess that no one has told them that I was a vampire. I finally decided to get in. The truth was that I had never been in a car before. I knew what they were and such, but I never had any use for them. I always used my vampire skills, meaning great speed, to get to where I want to.

When I got in the car, Kurama smiled at me and mouthed sorry again and I shook my head as in saying 'forget it.'

"So…Yusuke tells me that you two are related?" asked Keiko

"Yes…" I leaned over to Kurama and asked him if Keiko knew about the demon things and such, he nodded. "I am his great aunt."

"Really…How?"

I turned around and faced her and the others.

"I want to get some things straight. You can ask me questions, but usually I won't respond. I am not a talkative person. Next, I am not in a good mood, so it would be best if you kept your distance, I am rather hungry right now, seeing as Koenma didn't get me my food."

The girls looked taken aback but I didn't care. I turned back to the front. Kurama glanced at me cautiously. It want long until we reached the mall. We got out and the girls kept a distance between me and them. After my tiny speech, I could hear some whispers in the back of the car and a slight gasp. Botan had told them that I was a vampire. I was thankful that people had a fear of hungry vampires; it made life so much easier.

"I will pick you up in six hours, that ok?" asked Kurama.

The girls nodded vigorously. Kurama then drove away and I stared longingly after him for two reasons, one, he had the blood that I wanted, and two, he didn't have to spend a whole day shopping.

"The mall awaits you Kage. Do not tarry," said Botan as she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the mall.

The day was one of the longest I have experienced in my entire lifetime. It just wouldn't end. They pulled me into shop after shop, and made me try on everything there was basically. By the end of the day, I was tired to my wits.

When Kurama picked us up he gave one look at me and laughed.

"You look like you just go back from Hell," he said smirked.

"Not far from the truth," I sighed.

The girls were chattering in the back of the car as we drove back to Hiei's house. As soon as the car stopped, I jumped out and ran inside. Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching a movie in the living room.

"Has Koenma had my food delivered yet?" I asked.

"Yea, in the kitchen," said Yusuke.

I quickly ran in there and ripped open the box which was standing at the dinner table. Inside were four bottles of blood. I grabbed one and downed it and then the next. I felt a sense of tranquility wash over me. My headache started to fade and my muscles relaxed somewhat. I closed my eyes and smiled, leaning back in the chair I was sitting. I heard a shuffle of feet and I opened my eyes to see Kuwabara standing in front of me.

"We…we were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us," he said nervously with his arm behind his head.

"What movie?"

"Oh…Kung Pow: Enter the Fist," he said.

I looked at him in horror. What kind of a person did he think I was?

"No," I said emotionlessly.

"Why?"

"Because I am not a baka who wastes my time staring at some stupid movie that doesn't give me any pleasure at all," I said.

I heard a snicker from behind me and sensed Hiei's ki.

"Come on, Kage. It will be fun, or would you rather play truth or dare?" asked Botan as she stepped into the kitchen.

"I said no."

"What if Hiei plays?" she asked.

I frowned. 'What if Hiei plays?' What kind of a question is that? What is she implying?

_Don't think about it._

_What? Hiei, is that you?_

_Hn_

_I didn't know that you were a telepath._

_Now you know._

_What did she mean, 'what if Hiei plays?'_

_Forget it_

_No. My curiosity has been piqued. Tell me._

_Hn_

_That explains it all, doesn't it?_

I felt Hiei's presence leave my mind and I shrugged. Botan had an amused look on her face and Kuwabara looked really confused.

"Pick one. You either watch the movie of play truth or dare,"

"Truth or Dare then. I am not going to waste my time watching that movie."

**Half an Hour Later**

Everyone was sitting in a circle in the living room, sodas and popcorn in the center. It had taken some time to get Hiei to join and he glared daggers at me. I was still wondering why Botan had that amused look on her face but the solution was beyond me. getting my thoughts back to what was in front of me, I sighed.

"Ok, age before beauty. Kurama, you go first," said Yusuke.

Everyone laughed and I felt my lips curve into a slight smile.

"Kage, truth or dare?" he asked me

"Truth."

"Tell us one thing you have noticed about each of us that annoys you," he said.

"I will start with you then, because you asked the question. You are too _nice._ Botan, too happy. Kuwabara, too stupid,"

"Hey!"

I ignored him and continued.

"Yukina…well, I don't think that there is really anything that annoys me about you. Keiko, too bossy. Yusuke, stuck up. And last of all, Hiei…"

I stayed silent and the others watched me in anticipation.

"…I don't know."

"What do you mean, you 'don't know?' there has to be something," said Kuwabara.

"There probably is, but I cant think of anything. Moving on, Botan…truth or dare?" I said with a sinister smile.

"Dare," she said.

"Bad choice for you, entertainment for me. I dare you to dress in something…revealing…all day tomorrow while you spend the whole day with Koenma."

Botan looked appalled. Kurama and the other girls were frowning while the two ningen boys snickered. Hiei was emotionless.

"Fine…you want to play that way…Hiei, truth or dare?"

Hiei looked at Botan skeptically, shrugged, and then answered. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kage, but not just any kiss…Does French ring a bell?"

Everyone laughed at the expression on our faces. Botan had a malicious grin on her face. Hiei stood up and looked at me.

_Get up_

I stood up after hearing his commanding tone.

"What are you doing?" asked Botan.

"You never said that we had to do it in front of you," Hiei said as he walked into the room next to this one, which was a bathroom. I followed suit.

"You better kiss her Hiei. I will know if you didn't. I have my ways," said Botan.

Hiei and I were standing in the tiny bathroom in complete darkness. I felt his hand on my face. I turned away from him. Why was he doing this, showing uncharacteristic affection towards me? I could tell that it wasn't in the norm for him to be affectionate and it confused me. I sunk to the floor and he followed me. I leaned against the wall and looked at where my hands were supposed to be. Suddenly, I was embraced by Hiei. He held me, and it seemed so familiar. A memory appeared in my mind from about ninety years ago. _I was sitting in an alley. My eyes dry from all the tears that I had already shed. The sky was lit by a crescent moon and the night was cold. A young man came to me and held me, he comforted me. That man had crimson eyes and he smelled of spice, of fire_. That man that was with me in the alley, he was the one that was with me now. It was now that the tears came. Long yearned for tears.

Hiei pulled back but wiped the tears from my face.

_Arigato_

I felt Hiei frown as if in question of my thank you.

_You were there for me when no one else gave a shit. When no one else cared to look at me, when everyone forgot me. You were there and you helped me. You pulled me out of my black hole into a new life. _

I moved my face closer to his and lightly brushed my lips over his and pulled back.

* * *

**AN: I hope that this was satisfying. I didn't expect it to turn out like this...Oh well, I think it worked for the better. Your comments are appreciated. And again, if there are words you don't know the meaning to, just ask in the review. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Disclaimer: I do not possess Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**Acknowledgment:  
Green Eyes and Red Hair: Thank you for your help  
Gothic-Ember: glad you like it  
EdgesFeather21: saw you at school**

**AN: sorry, this is a short chapter. the next will be longer

* * *

**

On Sunday, I stayed in my room most of the day. I had a lot to think about. There was the fact that I had kissed Hiei last night and cried all over him. What an embarrassment. There is nothing I can do about it now though. What is done is done. But, I should say that the kiss was something I had never done before. I mean, I had never kissed anyone before, or have been kissed myself, not that men/demons didn't try. Well, I have kissed before. The kiss of death. I mean, I am a vampire, am I not? But it is not the same thing.  
Saturday night ended very abruptly when Hiei and I stepped out of the bathroom. When everyone saw my tear stained face they looked at Hiei accusingly. I didn't say anything to anyone and went up to my room where I could be alone. I could hear everyone downstairs talking, or should I say yelling at Hiei. Somehow the thought came into their minds that Hiei went to far. After more yelling, the girls came up to my room and knocked on my door.

"Go away. I don't want to talk, and no, Hiei didn't try anything," I said.

"Well, if you ever want to talk, you can call Keiko. She will be easiest to get in touch with while you live in the Ningenkai," said Botan as she slid a

small piece of paper under my door with a phone number on it.

When I didn't respond there were some whispers outside my door and then a shuffling of feet as they walked away. I lay on my bed and stared up at the midnight purple ceiling. I loved this room. My bedding and curtains were all black, the bed spreads being satin. My carpet was the same color dark purple as my ceiling, and the walls were a grayish black color, if there is such a thing, I think the better words to describe it would be coal black, or no, ash black, never mind. Let's just say that it was a very, very dark grey but not black color. I sighed. There was a light knock on my door.

"May I come in?"

"Leave me alone, Kurama."

"Ok, I am spending the night here in the downstairs bedroom if you need to talk," he said and then walked away.

* * *

**No POV**

After Kurama had stopped by Kage's room, he went to find Hiei. The fire youkai had disappeared after Kage went upstairs. Kurama was curious as to what happened between the two because it didn't seem like Kage was upset, but rather dazed.

Kurama had been attracted to Kage from the first time he saw her, but he knew that Hiei wanted the girl. Kurama decided to see what was going to happen between the two and if things didn't work out, or didn't advance, he would then make his move.

Hiei was sitting outside in the cool night air in a large tree. There was a light breeze and the leaves rustled. Hiei's mind was filled with thoughts of Kage. She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. He thought about how her long black hair, so black that it had a blue tint to it, hung down to her back and the way the wind swept it around her. He thought about her eyes, a mysterious deep blue. He shook his head when he thought about her lips and how it brushed over his. The thought made him shudder, not that he didn't enjoy it, but he didn't want to love. It made people weak. He had seen many fall because of that weakness.  
Hiei's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kurama heading towards him.

_What do you want? _

_To talk to you. What happened in the bathroom? _

_Nothing _

_You lie Hiei. I saw her face, her tears. You can't tell me that a girl like _

_Kage, strong, willing, and cold, cries over nothing. _

_That is for her to tell Kurama. Not me. _

Kurama stood below the tree, looking up at Hiei. To him, it looked like Hiei was a bit distressed about something, though, what, he couldn't tell. Hiei jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Kurama.

"Hiei, please, tell me."

"Why are you so interested?"

"I care about my friends," said Kurama, only telling part of his reason, the other being that he wanted to know if something was going on between the two.

Kurama knew that Botan had been trying to find a girl for Hiei. It was more than obvious by the way she threw girls at Hiei. About a month or so ago, Botan had decided that Hiei needed a girl, someone to love, someone to help him out of his shell. Ever since then, she had been looking for girls that she wanted Hiei to fall in love with. When Kage came and Botan found out that she was going to be on the team, she took this as a sign of fate. Though, if it was fate, the two, Hiei and Kage, would get together on their own accord. Botan just wanted to rush things.

"You care too much, Fox," said Hiei coldly.

"And you care too little." Hiei rounded with lightning speed and pointed his katana at Kurama's neck.

"It is my choice what I want to feel. Emotions make you weak. Caring makes you weak. I don't give a damn about that vampire. She is nothing to me," Hiei said angrily.

Kurama shook his head and Hiei sheathed his katana. Hiei sped away to his room and Kurama smiled. This was the opening he wanted. Now, the only question to be answered was if Kage would like him. Kurama knew that Hiei really did like Kage, and if Kurama didn't like her himself, he would have talked a lot more to Hiei about what he had said, but that wasn't so. Kurama quietly walked back to the house and to his own room.

* * *

**Back to Kage's POV**

It was late Sunday night when Botan appeared in my room. She told me that Koenma wanted to see me and she took me to him. As usual, the baby's office was in disarray with ogres going to and fro. When I entered the room, Koenma looked up from his work.

"Glad you could come. There is one more thing that I have to add to your list of things to do or whatever. You are to go to school and pass. Don't look at me like that. Botan, take her back to Hiei's house. Kurama already knows about this, talk to him." Before I could even object, I was swept away to my room.

"Koenma is an arrogant bastard!" I yelled pacing the room. "I cant go to school! I am not a people person, a social butterfly."

"Kage…calm down. It is just school, it can't be that bad. School starts in a week, it will give you time to sort things out. Why don't you rest, you seem tired," said Botan.

"Leave me alone Botan. I know you are only trying to figure out what happened between me and Hiei last night. Forget it. It was nothing. Now, just go!" I said falling back on my bed.

After Botan left, looking a bit disgruntled, I drifted off into a listless sleep. Everything that had happened over the past couple of days had really taken a toll on me. So I slept the night away.

* * *

**AN: Please review. I love your comments**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Disclaimer: not in this lifetime**

**Acknowledgements:**

**Sockunderyourbed: thanks for reviewing and offering to be my beta reader but that spot has already been given and taken by Green Eyes and Red Hair**

**Gothic-Ember: haha…Anger management, there I said it…lol. Thanks for reviewing**

**Nordic-Nymph: glad you think so**

**EdgesFeather21: This is not really a love triangle…read on and find out**

**HieiFan666: I know what you mean about Kurama…this chapter will just make you…well read on and see**

**Green Eyes and Red Hair: Thanks for the help…again :) **

**AN: The previous chapter wasn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but I guess that it worked out alright. Don't worry, this is still a romance between Hiei and Kage, there will be some major jealousy and such.

* * *

**

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon and waffles. I got out of bed and stretched. Last night had been the best sleep I had gotten in a long time, despite the events that had occurred. I went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. When I got out, I still hadn't seen anyone. By now, the breakfast smells were not so well anymore. Still in my towel, I went downstairs only to find no one, and the smell of burnt food. I quickly turned off the stove and put the smoking food in the sink.

After I had rid the kitchen of any possibility that a fire could be started, I headed back upstairs and took another shower in order to get the burnt smell off me. This time when I got out, Hiei was walking by the bathroom. When I opened the door, he turned and looked at me and there was a flicker of something, I am not sure what it was, but it dissolved into a hardened expression.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"Out."

"Ok then..."

I was about to say more, when Hiei 'hned' and walked on to his room. I shook my head and went to my own room to get dressed. After putting on a pair of baggy black pants and a black tank top, I wend downstairs. Kurama was busy in the kitchen cleaning everything up. When I came in, he stopped and looked at me. I don't just mean, casually look at me, there was something behind his eyes. It wasn't the same as what I saw from Hiei, this was different. Very different and…wrong.

"Hello," he said.

"Where were you?" I asked

"Koenma sent Botan to get us all early this morning for a very abrupt mission. I was busy making breakfast when I was swept away through the portal. We had to stop a bunch of demons from entering the Ningenkai," he said

I combed my wet hair with my fingers as I sat down. Kurama was still looking at me and not paying attention to his food.

"I think something is burning again," I said pointing to the new batch of waffles.

Kurama shrugged and turned the stove off. He then made his way over to me. I stood up and took a step back. Bad vibes were radiating from him. He looked me over and it was then that I recognized the expression on his face. It was that of lust. He reached out his hands and grabbed me by the shoulders, holding me in an unbreakable grip. I tried pulling away from him but this just caused him to hold me tighter. He pulled me up against him and nuzzled my neck.

"Please…Kurama, don't," I objected

I heard a low growl coming from him as he started kissing my neck and forcing his way up to my mouth. I jerked my head back but he put his lips on mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I gagged and Kurama pulled back. Tears had started to from and they were barely balancing on my eyelids. I blinked and one of the tears rolled down my cheek. I looked upon Kurama with all hatred and disgust and he licked off the tear.

At that time, everything came back to me, everything I was taught by Ketaro. I brought my knee up into Kurama's crotch and he doubled over in pain. I then kicked him and he flew into the wall.

"Never, ever, do that to me again. Do you hear me? NEVER, you perverted fuck!" I yelled at him.

I turned to go upstairs but stopped when Hiei appeared in front of me. He looked at me to Kurama and then back at me.

"What happened?"

"Forget it, just keep that asshole away from me," I said as I walked past Hiei and out the door.

I had changed my mind, I didn't want to stay here anymore, I wanted to go back to living alone and all by myself but that was impossible.

Once I was quite a distance from the house and sure that no one was following me, I removed the crystal from my neck. I started to wave it around in circles just like I had done so many times before. Once the portal appeared, I stepped through. I was back, back where I had longed to be, the Reikai.

I recognized the place where I had appeared and started making my way towards Ketaro's place. It was quite a distance but I wasn't bothered by it. It gave me a chance to think about what Kurama had done and tried to do, and then Hiei, and how he reacted. It was completely wrong. Why was Hiei acting so cold all of a sudden even though he knew that I knew that he actually had a caring side? And then there was Kurama. I couldn't believe it. At first, it looked like he was a decent nice guy, but all that was proven wrong today. I had never seen such a great lust in anyone's eyes before and it scared me half to death.

I was lucky. I did not meet one single demon on my way to Ketaro's house. When I got there, it looked the same as it always had. I went to the front door and knocked. Not long after the door was opened and there was a demon standing in front of me. He was in a fighting kimono and had a katana latched onto his side. He looked me up and down and I did the same to him. He had jet black hair that was rather short and purple eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked me

"I am a friend of Naratu. Tell him that Raven is back if you are not going to let me in," I replied.

He shrugged and did a double take on looking over me.

"Please come in Karasu-san. I have heard so much about you. Naratu will be greatly pleased to see you," he said as he bowed respectfully.

I wonder what lies Naratu had been telling them. I gave a light bow in return and walked into the mansion. As soon as I stepped inside, many memories came flooding back to me. I smiled to myself as I remembered the things that Ketaro taught me and then how I came to visit Naratu and he made me play games with him and then as he got older, how he made me spar. I told the young demon that he could go and that I knew my way around the place. It looked like he was about to object, but he turned and quickly made his way down the hall.

I was admiring all the old decorations that I had passed by on my younger years and have never taken any notice of before, when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Naratu standing there with a cocky grin on his face.

"Rumor had it that you got caught by Koenma. I guess the rumors are wrong, unless you escaped. It is good to see you again Kage," he said stepping up and giving me a hug.

Both Naratu and I had decided a long time ago to forget all formalities when around each other and I was glad that he had remembered.

"It is true. I was caught but I decided to take a break. Things aren't working out between me and some of the Spirit Detectives."

"You mean that after you get over whatever happened, that you will go back?" he asked looking a bit sullen.

I nodded my head. "They will find me one time or another and then I will surely be locked up. At least working with the Spirit Detectives gives me some sort of freedom. But, that is enough about what has happened to me. I guess you are still working on that training thing?" I asked

"Yes. Right now I am sensei to several boys all of which are advancing quire rapidly," he said.

"If I remember correctly, you were also a fast learner. I guess you must have been to take over the position that Ketaro held. It was a sad day when he died."

Naratu bowed his head in reverence, but then looked back up again with a bright smile on his face.

"I want you to meet my students. I have told them about what you have done for me," he said

"What have I done for you?" I asked

"Well, first of all, you saved me from my father, two, you gave me hope of a new life, and three, you helped me become the fighter I am now," he said with pride.

"I hope you appreciate it," I said through laughter.

Naratu laughed along and grabbed my hand and led me to a large training room. Just Naratu's presence was enough to drive away all my thoughts away from the events of this morning. No, there was nothing romantic going on between Naratu and I, he was more like a little brother to me than anything else.

In the training room, there were three boys practicing their kata. Once they noticed me and Naratu, they stopped and gave a respectful bow. They looked at Naratu with questions in their eyes.

"You may stop for today. We will have dinner in an hour, there you can talk to Kage all you want, that is, if she wants to talk to you," said Naratu.

I elbowed him with a slight grin on my face. The boys gathered their things and placed the weapons they had used back in their original spots. They then left. I walked over to the racks which held all the katanas. If you have seen the movie Kill Bill Vol. 1, the assortment of katanas was like that, but the rack they were on, was more modern

"Kage, I think that it is time we fight against each other again. I have grown stronger since last time we sparred, so I don't want you to hold back," said Naratu.

"Hey, bishonen, what kind of person do you think I am, huh?" I said with a smile.

"Funny. Just pick one of the katanas and then we can start."

Naratu was the first to start with a series of attacks, all of which I either successfully blocked or dodged. I then advanced upon him but he also held out well. We kept on going at each other for some time. Naratu actually got a few hits and I had a couple of cuts on my arms and legs. They were slightly bleeding but I knew that I would be fine; I am immortal, am I not. Naratu knew that he could cut me as deep as he wanted and that I would be fine, there would of course be some pain involved but I wouldn't die. He also knew that he was not to sever any of my limbs, mainly my head. If I lose my head, I am will most definitely die, immortal or not. He was the only one who knew in what ways I could die, other than decapitation.

Poison would be my final demise. Not just any poison though. The tears of my lover, my relative, and my own would all have to be mixed together with the petals of the Aisuhana. Strangely, there was a cure but it is better if I don't go into that right now.

About forty-five minutes after we had started, I was wiped out. Apparently, Naratu had really advanced since I had last sparred with him. I was on my back and barely holding my katana against Naratu's to keep him from cutting me very badly. I was just about to give up, when Naratu went flying against the wall. He hit it with a loud thud and fell to the floor, unconscious. I was on my feet in an instant and was just about to go over to Naratu when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around so that I faced him.

Before me was Hiei.

"What are you doing?" I asked him angrily.

He frowned as I pushed his hand away and went over to Naratu. I checked him to make sure that he was fine and he was. I then turned back to Hiei and looked at him accusingly.

"Can't you tell when people are in a kumite?" I asked him

"Hn," was his only response

I walked over to him and punched him hard in the stomach. Something which he obviously want expecting otherwise he would have blocked me.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked me

"That was for you being you. This morning I tried to talk to you and you pretty much ignored me, and then when you walked in and saw that something was going on in the kitchen... You are a rude sadistic bastard, Hiei. I can't believe that I thought that you were actually a considerate person. What are you doing here anyways? Koenma sent you to get me?" I asked him

"No. Actually, I am here about Kurama," he said looking me straight in the eye.

As soon as he said Kurama's name, my heart fell and a look of pain crossed my face. That was something that I so desperately wanted to forget but knew that I never would.

Hiei reached out and pushed a strand of hair away from my face. I couldn't stop myself. I started to cry. Instantly, Hiei took a step forward and pulled me into a hug. He patted my back rather awkwardly but I didn't care.

"What am I going to do Hiei?" I asked as I pushed myself away from him after composing myself. "I mean, I am sort of on the team as my punishment and Koenma probably won't take me from the team and I can't face Kurama again, not after what he did."

"Kage," Hiei said in a low voice, "Kurama said nothing about what happened, so I need you to tell me."

"But…"

Naratu chose that moment to gain consciousness.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled out his Katana

"Naratu, don't worry about it. Meet my friend, Hiei. Hiei, meet a friend from my past, Naratu," I said.

I had placed my hand on Hiei's arm when he had reached for his katana, but he didn't draw it, he just held his hand on the hilt. Naratu gave a stiff bow in recognition, but I could tell that he didn't like Hiei at all.

"Naratu, would you mind if Hiei eats dinner with us?" I asked him

Naratu looked at me and it appeared as if he was going to say no but when he noticed my hand on Hiei he nodded and then left without a word.

"We can go to my room and talk there."

I let go of Hiei and led the way to my room, the one in which I had stayed while under Ketaro's guidance. After Ketaro had passed, Naratu had decided to keep the room just as it was for me, so that I would always feel welcomed at this mansion.

I closed the door behind us and went to my closet as Hiei went and sat on the bed.

"I have to take a shower, get all this blood off me and since you are a telepath…"

I took my clothes with me into the bathroom and turned on the water. When I was finally in, Hiei decided to start the conversation.

_Are you going to tell me?_

_Yes. I guess that Kurama was overcome with lust_

_Hn_

_Please don't do that. Not now when I actually want to have a rather decent conversation with you Hiei. _

_Fine. Please continue._

_After I had talked to you in the hall…_

I told Hiei the whole story and he didn't say a word. When I was done 'talking,' I was also done with my shower. I pulled on a black tank top and baggy black pants along with a pair of black army boots. I didn't put on any jewelry or makeup.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I found Hiei laying on my bed with his eyes closed. I shook my head and went and stood next to him. I was just about to jump on him when he opened one eye and looked at me.

"We will sort this out when we get back, but if I can remember, you invited me to dinner," he said.

I shrugged as he got up. We both went down stairs to the dining room where Naratu and his students were waiting for us. Hiei and I took our seats, on the floor because there were no chairs. All throughout dinner, I was asked questions about what I had done in my past. I was forced to tell the story of when I rescued Naratu and then killed his father. It finally ended up to where they asked me about being captured by Koenma and how it was being a Spirit Detective.

I glanced at Hiei and he didn't look at all interested in the current conversation, but he was looking at me and he seemed to be in deep thought.

No one had asked anything about Hiei and for that I was glad, I didn't want to explain what he was doing here or that he was a Spirit Detective himself. The dinner ended and everyone said goodnight. I told Hiei to go to my room where he could sleep and that I would see him shortly. Naratu had told me that he wanted to talk to me alone before I went up myself.

"Who is this Hiei exactly?" asked Naratu.

"A friend. Do you remember that demon I told you about who helped me in that alley? Well, that is him. Don't look so concerned. Everything is fine and no we are not in a romantic relationship," I said

"Just be careful Shadow, I don't want to see you get hurt," he said

I nodded and told him goodnight. I then went up to my room, to find Hiei in my bed but he wasn't asleep. I went to the other side of the bed and got in.

"Do they know where we are?" I asked Hiei.

"No, I came on my own accord."

"You know that we are probably going to be punished for this…"

"Hn"

There was some silence and I was about to close my eyes when Hiei spoke

"Kage, I will be there for you from now on. You spoke the truth when you said that Koenma won't give you another punishment," he said

I smiled and turned to him and scooted closer. I then kissed him on his cheek and said thank you. I then tried to move over to the other side of the bed but Hiei grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against him and just held me, and like that we fell asleep.

You would think that I would have been squeamish about things such as this after my experience with Kurama but strangely enough, it didn't bother me around Hiei, and I was actually happy about it, being held by Hiei I mean.

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

**Kumite: sparring match**

**Kata: sequence of techniques **

**Aisuhana: Iceflower**

**AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. I bet that most of you didn't expect these things to happen. I know that I didn't. When I reread what I wrote I was actually surprised. I write in the middle of the night most of the time because I cant really do it any other time but I am half asleep when I write and don't remember the half of it. But, I really hope that you will review because your comments are appreciated. Oh, and this is the longest chapter that I have written so far, six pages on Microsoft Word, YOSHI! (all right!) You know what? I want to change the name of this story...if you have any ideas please tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Disclaimer: I only own Kage**

**Acknowledgements:**

**ImParanoid: I love your enthusiasm **

**EdgesFeather21: ahahahahaha….um yea…thanks for reviewing**

**Sockunderyourbed:) Kurama was a bit bad wasn't he…hehehehe. I can just see the handprint on his face**

**HieiFan666: don't worry, you are not a monkey's uncle. I keep on getting messed up with the Makai and Reikai, thanks for helping me out with that**

**Gothic-ember: It wasn't really Kurama…read on**

**Green Eyes and Red Hair: Thanks for your help and I am sorry about your friends**

**AN: I know that a bunch of you are hating Kurama right now. Hehehe. I have over twenty reviews, not too shabby, considering. Well, I hope that you guys like this chapter. I guess that the name stays the same because no one made any suggestions. I am sorry that it took me so long to update.

* * *

**

When I woke up the next morning, Hiei wasn't there. I stood up and took a shower and then got dressed in a red tank top and black pants along with a simple pair of black shoes. I tied my hair up and went downstairs towards the kitchen.

About half way to the kitchen, I came upon the training room where I heard the clanging of katanas. I slightly opened the door and peeked inside. There, I saw Hiei and Naratu fighting. Concerned, I went in. I stood against the wall and watched them as they fought. Hiei's eyes were filled with a hidden pleasure and so were Naratu's. They were both doing well, though; Hiei was definitely the one who was going to win.

The fight ended when Hiei sent Naratu flying into the wall and then advanced on him and held his katana to Naratu's throat. Both of the guys were sweating and Naratu's shirt was soaked. There was a mutual agreement that it was over and Naratu shrugged. A self satisfactory grin was on Hiei's face as he sheathed his katana. Naratu got up off the floor and sheathed his own katana. He came to me with a smile on his face and an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Good morning, Kage," he said and then jumped on me and gave me a sweaty hug.

"Get off me you stupid oaf. Now I have to go take a shower again," I complained

"Or, you could just go relax in the bath house. I mean, it is more like a pool than anything else, and the mineral water is good for your body," Naratu said playfully looking me over.

"Funny. Stop looking at me like that; you know that I am too old for you. Anyway, that sounds like a good idea, just don't come out there while I am in there," I said as I left the room.

I could feel both Hiei and Naratu looking after me as I left. Hiei had watched the whole conversation with a frown on his face. Hiei followed me back to my room. I had already started to get out another shirt, my pants were fine. Hiei sat on the bed and looked at me.

"Seems like you and Naratu are getting on better than yesterday," I said without looking at Hiei as I played with my hair in front of the mirror.

"Hn."

"He is a good fighter, isn't he? Ketaro taught him well."

"Who is Ketaro?"

"He was the demon who helped me out when I stumbled upon the Makai. He was my sensei for twenty years, and then I brought him Naratu which he then taught."

"Why do you stand in front of the mirror when you can't even see your own reflection?"

I turned around and looked straight at Hiei. I feeling of regret swept over me, though there was nothing to regret. I wasn't by choice that I became a vampire, in truth. I would do anything to retract what had happened.

"It reminds me of how my life used to be normal. Did you know that I don't truly know what I look like anymore? I hadn't truly seen myself for over seventy years," I said

Hiei stood right in front of me and looked me over. Suddenly, I felt a tingling in my mind and then an image appeared of a girl. She had long black hair that had a blue tint to it. To go along with the hair, she had deep and mysterious eyes that showed a hint of sorrow. Her lips were full and looked kind of blue and she had high cheekbones. The girl's skin was very pale but it fit her well. She was filled out in all the right places. She had a slender waist, large round breasts, and curvy hips. The perfect hourglass figure. It took me a while to realize that this girl was me.

"Thank you, Hiei," I said and we just stood in silence for a while.

"Hn. Go take your bath baka, you stink," Hiei said as he fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Thanks for noticing," I said as I went out the door

I smiled to myself as I made my way to the bathhouse. Hiei was stupid. I looked around me to make sure that no one was near so that I could undress. The water was warm and I got in quickly. I dipped under and stayed under for a long time. It was not like I needed to breathe. After about fifteen minutes of relaxing underwater I decided to come up. The first thing I saw when I was up was a youkai staring at me.

"What the fuck?" I yelled as I dipped my body back down.

"You finally get to see me in my own form," said the demon.

"What the hell are you talking about; I have never met you before. Damn it, bastard, get out of here before I," I said but stopped when Hiei appeared.

"Change back Youko, I want to talk to Kurama," he said calmly.

"No. Kurama fought me last time I tried to take the girl, this time, though, it will be all me," said the silver haired youkai

By now I was truly confused. Hiei knew this demon and said something about chance. Then this demon talks as if we had met before.

"What the hell is going on, because I would really like to know," I growled

Both demons turned to me but they weren't looking at my face. Realizing what had happened; I ducked back down so that only my head was above water. The demon made a move to come closer to me but was stopped by Hiei's blade.

"Aw that is so sweet Hiei, trying to stop me from getting to the wench. You must like her because you are not the one to care about what other demons do with women. And you can take your katana away because I know that you wouldn't use it on me. One, because it would mean that you killed Kurama, and two, you would have to face Koenma."

"I don't care what that baby will do to me, but you are not taking another step towards her," Hiei said pressing the katana slightly into the demon's neck causing him to bleed a bit.

"What the fuck. There is no use anyway," said the demon.

He then turned into Kurama who blinked a couple of times and then looked at me. His face was filled with shame. Hiei removed his katana and sheathed it. Kurama then turned away from me.

"I am so sorry Kage. I never meant for any of this to happen. Youko wanted you and he took control of me and I tried to fight him but it was useless because he was overcome with lust. I am so sorry," he said

"Shut up Kurama. We can talk about this later; I just want both of you out of this place now!"

"Hn," was the only response from Hiei before he left.

"Sorry," Kurama said and then left

I sighed. I had it figured out but it was still going to take some time building trust with Kurama again. So he had no control of Youko, so what was there to stop Youko from controlling Kurama again? Apparently Hiei was a good repellant. I got out of the water and dried myself off and then got dressed. What was it that Youko had said…? Hiei liked me, that is why he was protecting me? Funny.

I went into the house and found Hiei and Kurama in my room along with a very pissed off Naratu.

"This is crazy, Kage. Now I have two Spirit Detectives here who most of the demon population detest. What is it going to bring upon my students and me if this gets out?" he asked

"Just shut up. We are just about to leave," I said

"Sorry. I know that something happened because when you came here you were upset and also I can see that you are now angry. Please, just next time you come here, don't bring your friends," he said as he made his way to the door.

"Got that. See you sometime."

After Naratu left, I took out my crystal and swung it in a circle concentrating on the place where I wanted the portal to lead. I stepped through and the boys followed me. We ended up in Hiei's living room. It looked like Kurama wanted to talk further but I didn't feel like it so I told him that he should go home and that we could talk tomorrow. I then went upstairs and I was going to go to my room but I decided against and rather went to the top floor.

The place looked exactly like it did before and it just showed that no one ever went up there. I decided to find something to read so I started scanning over the books. After a while, I gave up. Nothing had caught my attention so I went back downstairs to the kitchen.

There, waiting for me, was Koenma, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan.

"Great."

"Glad to see that you came down. Hiei wouldn't let anyone go up to get you so we were waiting for you. It appears that we have a couple of problems. Something between you and Kurama, then the fact that you have a portal crystal that you didn't care to mention to anyone, and that you ran away," said Koenma

"Well, you could call that putting it in a nutshell," I said sarcastically.

"I want to know what happened yesterday morning that made you run away," said Koenma

"Whatever. Youko took control of Kurama and forced himself on me. Hiei came in right after I got Youko in Kurama form off me. I was angry and upset so I went to the only place I could find comfort and that was in the Makai. There you have it."

Koenma looked disturbed as he glanced from me to Kurama.

"What do you mean about Youko taking over Kurama?"

"Just like she said. I was still in this form but Youko pushed my mind out of the way and took over. He didn't change into his own form," said Kurama

"How did you lose control?" asked Yusuke. "I thought that you had him in tune."

"Well, I did but I let my mind wander too much. I am sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not," said Hiei

By this time I was getting frustrated. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"It is over. I can handle myself if it happens again. I was just taken by surprise last time. I didn't have my guard up but now I know so can we just forget about it?" I said angrily.

"Fine. I have to get back to work anyway. Don't forget about school. I will have a uniform delivered by Sunday at the latest," said Koenma and then nodded at Botan.

She got out her oar and both of them sat on it and then they were gone. I shrugged and went to the living room before anyone could say anything. I turned on the TV and started watching a movie. It wasn't long until the boys came in and joined me. No one said a word and the tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. When the movie was over, I turned the TV off.

"When I said that we should forget this, I meant it. Really. Kurama, I forgive you, I know that personally you wouldn't do something like that. And Hiei, you can just forget about being mad at Kurama, please. I can tell that you guys are friends and I don't want to be the one to break that up. Yusuke, you shouldn't be angry with Kurama either. It happened and there is nothing we can do about it now except forget it all. You know what? Let's go out and forget about it all. There should be some clubs around here somewhere," I said.

"Great. I know a club we can go to. Keiko and I go there sometimes," said Yusuke

"I don't think so Yusuke. I want to go to a place where they actually have alcohol," said Kuwabara.

Yusuke shot him a death glare. "It is not my fault that she doesn't want to go to a place where they don't drink. Plus, you are not old enough to drink."

"Neither are you."

"Shut up. I will find a place just be ready in an hour," I said and then went up to my room

* * *

**AN: Personally, I think that this chapter sucks, but I want to take this story on to a lighter note. I have rewritten parts of this chapter over and over again. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Be prepared for an encounter with Karasu. I realized that Kage has the same name as Karasu but Kage's is translated as Raven while Karasu is translated as Crow. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of Kage Karasu Urameshii only. **

**Acknowledgements:**

**HieiFan666: thanks for reviewing...it is going to take a while for Kurama to get control of his inner demon but it will happen.  
sockunderyourbed: lol...who is the author of Love's Flame? I would love to check it out...  
EdgesFeather21: yea...i left a lot of things unexplained...it is very slow moving right now but it will be faster and more explanatory sp**

**AN: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time…I have three reasons…1: I just lost interest, 2: My eyes were dilated and I couldn't read or see what I was doing and that went on for a couple of days, 3: I had writers block and still do but I am going to try anyways. Apparently my last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Well, I hope that this chapter will be even better. **

I ran up to my room and took a shower. I then got out and grabbed a pair of black Capri's with chains all over and many zips, black and red converse, a red tank top and then a black long-sleeved fishnet shirt over it. I had my hair hang straight down and did nothing to my face. it was not like anyone would be able to see it in the club. I also put on a bunch of jelly bracelets and a choker necklace. With that done, I went back downstairs to the kitchen where I found all the boys. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had on jeans. Though, Yusuke had on a white T-shirt, Kurama, and a white T-shirt with flowers on it, and Kuwabara had on a green shirt which looked very awkward with his carrot orange hair. Hiei, as was expected, was wearing all black. A pair of casual black pants, somewhat baggy, and a black shirt which had the sleeves cut off.

"'Took you long enough," said Yusuke.

"Feh. An hour has not gone by yet, but seeing as everyone is here, let's go."

Not much was said on the way to the area where all the late night clubs were…Kurama kept his eyes on the road the whole time, seeing as he was the driver and Yusuke and Kuwabara were so squished together in the backseat, both of them being tall. And then there was Hiei…he can be really frustrating some times. He said that he didn't want to sit in the back with the ningens so he moved to the front and got under me. So I had sit on his lap the whole time. There were some jeers from Yusuke and Kuwabara but I quickly shut them up with a threat that I would suck them dry one night.

I would never admit this to anyone, but I enjoyed sitting on Hiei's lap. About halfway to the club district, he had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter against him. No one noticed and I was not about to complain. Once we stopped, though, he quickly pulled his arms away and I got out of the car really fast.

We walked down the streets looking into the clubs, checking to see which one was playing the best music. We finally agreed on one. A flashing purple neon sign let us know that the place was called Midnight Howl. The bouncer let us in after some seducing talk from me. That was one of the many talents of a vampire, especially female vampires. We can be very seductive when we want to be.

The inside of the club was lit by strobe lights and a blue light around the bar. The air was heavy with smoke from a fog machine and sound of music. Everyone went their separate ways…except for me and Hiei. He was about to head over to the bar to get a drink when I grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

He turned around and glared at me, though, there was another flicker of another emotion.

"Hiei…dance with me," I said

"Hn, I don't dance," he said in return

"Why not? Are you scared?" I taunted

"Feh, I am scared of nothing," he said

"Nothing eh? Then kiss me."

His eyes widened at my words.

"I have nothing to prove to you," he said

"Who said that you had anything to prove? I only asked for you to kiss me."

"Hn," was his only response as he shrugged me off and made his way to the bar.

I smiled after him. I was not ashamed for my actions or words. I truly did want him to kiss me but I knew that he wouldn't. That is just the way he is and there is no changing that. I don't want to change him in any way. His stubbornness is one of the reasons why I am so attracted to him.

I was startled by a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and it was then that I realized that the being before me was a demon.

"Who the hell are you? And get your hands off me!" I said angrily.

I flashed my fangs at the demon and he just smiled.

"You know Kurama," he said

"What?"

"Where is he?"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" I asked

"Yes, it is not like I want anything to do with you anyways," he replied coolly.

I didn't say another word but pointed in the direction Kurama went. The demon left and I turned and headed for the bar. Hiei was sitting on a barstool looking very satisfied and as I looked behind him, I could see why. The bartender was shaking and his eyes showed nothing else but fright. I smirked and walked up to Hiei.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

I then asked the bartender to get me something to drink, sake to be exact. He looked at me suspiciously and was about to ask something but stopped when Hiei turned around and looked at him. The bartender, Hiro, as I read on his name tag, flinched and got me my drink.

"You know, it is really funny to see people this scared. You take obvious pleasure in it," I said.

"Hn."

"Hn," I said to him too.

His lips twitched but I shrugged it off. I then took a seat next to Hiei and I looked at the people dancing. I laughed when I saw Kurama being dragged to the middle of the dance floor by a group of wild girls. Yusuke and Kuwabara were also dancing with girls. I then saw the demon that had asked me about Kurama standing off to the side staring at him.

"Who is that demon?" I asked Hiei, pointing over to the demon.

Hiei looked and his eyes widened.

"Karasu."

"What?" I asked Hiei

"No, baka, his name is Karasu, same as yours, different meaning. Damn it. I have to tell Kurama," He said as he got off the stool.

I followed him onto the dance floor where we were pushed around by dancing morons. A path between the people then appeared and I suspected that it was one of Hiei's scare tactics again. We finally got sight of Kurama's flaming hair but this time we had to get through the crowd of obsessed girls. This time, I took the lead because these girls weren't going to move just by Hiei's threats.

"Excuse me girls. I just have to get to my husband," I said as I started pushing through the girls. "Hey baby. Dance with me. I have missed you but I got off work so now we can party. You and me." I was now standing in front of Kurama. His eyes flashed something that I couldn't make out. He then grabbed me and pulled me up tight against him, and then he kissed me.

I was grabbed and pulled back so hard that I fell to the floor. Kurama was looking at me but then that look changed into one of pain when Hiei hit him hard in the face. I moved over so that I wouldn't be hit. Kurama had started to fight back and the two were going at it strong. I could tell that they were having a telepathic conversation, or should I say…well, what should I say other than it definitely wasn't friendly? I stood up and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara rushing towards us. Everyone had gathered around in a circle and were pushing on the fight with encouraging words. The two ningens finally pushed through. At first they were just looking at the two demons who were, thank whoever, not using their powers. Just think about what kind of riot that would have caused among the ningens.

"Idiot's, stop them!" I yelled.

My words caused the two boys to take action. They went after Kurama because they could tell that Youko had taken over again. I ran over to Hiei and grabbed his arm just before he hit the now restrained Kurama. He turned around and glared at me and then back at Kurama and then at everyone else as he walked out. I made to follow Hiei but stopped and turned back just to make sure that Yusuke and Kuwabara had control over Kurama. I then pushed through the gawking crowd, and out the door. Hiei was nowhere in sight. I looked around to make sure that no one was looking at me, and then I jumped. When I was in the air, I hovered a bit and took that time to look around for Hiei. I then started going back down again. I was in luck. I had spotted Hiei walking by a park just two blocks away. I didn't expect to find him because with his inhuman speed, he could make it to the house in less than twenty seconds, though, I might be exaggerating a bit, and the house was far.

When I touched the ground, I jumped again but this time in Hiei's direction. When I finally reached the park, Hiei was not in sight, but I could sense him. I looked around for a bit and then I found him. He was sitting under a tree with his back against the trunk. He had his arms folded over his chest and his legs spread out in front of him. I went over to him and sat down next to him so that our shoulders were touching. I turned to look at him and he glared at me.

"I am sorry. I know that it was my fault. I was a fool," I said looking at the ground.

"Hn."

I pulled my legs up and hugged them. I also lay my head on my knees and looked in Hiei's direction. He was staring off into the distance. I reached out my hand and touched his cheek causing him to turn to me.

"Really, Hiei, I am sorry. I just wanted everything to be normal, but…what am I saying? You are a demon, I am a vampire, and Kurama is sort of a possessed demon. Isn't that the oxymoron?" I gave a hopeless laugh. "But really, I am sorry."

"Will you stop saying that?" Hiei asked

"What?"

"That you are sorry. It doesn't matter that you are apologizing. It happened and that's that."

I smiled and put my head back on my knees. The night was dark, moonless. There were only a few stars but they were barely visible. It was not because of pollution or anything like that but just a cold emptiness. I wasn't bothered by it though. It made me feel comfortable. The area in which Hiei and I were was barely lit by a dim light from a dying street light. Wind rustled the leaves above us and blew some of my hair into my face.

I then felt Hiei's hands on my shoulders as he pulled me back, and then his lips on my mouth. I was startled and at first I did nothing but then I kissed him back. His hands were squeezing my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. The kiss lasted a while longer but ended. I smiled when I felt Hiei's chest heaving against mine. When he had pulled me back, he had pulled me to the ground and then, with his inhuman speed, he was on top of me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him

"I felt like it."

I grabbed the back of Hiei's head and pulled his head against mine until our lips were locked again. This time, the kiss deepened. We explored each other's mouths, tasted each other. Hiei put his hand under my shirt and rubbed my stomach moving up ever so slightly.

"Ahem…I'd say someone is getting lucky tonight."

Hiei and I broke apart in an instant. We looked up to see Karasu. Hiei glared fiercely as he grabbed for his katana which he had placed against the tree sometime before our, how should I say, intimate actions. In the blink of an eye, Hiei's blade was against Karasu's neck.

"What happened to Kurama back there huh?" Karasu asked being a fool for not fearing Hiei's wrath.

"Fagot. Go to hell."

"Damn, Hiei, it was just a simple question. Though, if you want to take his place…" the demon trailed off as he reached out to touch Hiei's hair.

Hiei punched him hard, so hard that the demon flew about thirty feet and into a tree and was knocked out. Hiei spat in his direction as he sheathed his katana. He then turned back to me.

"Are you just going to leave him there?" I asked

"Hn. Yes, I don't want to touch that bastard."

I glanced over in Karasu's direction and shrugged. "We should get back to your house, don't you think?"

"Hn," was the only response from Hiei. He then looked at me in that 'are you coming?' expression, and then sped off.

I followed him, jumping every now and then but other wise, staying up in the air, looking down on the rest of the world or at least the part of the city I was in. I arrived at the house about a minute after Hiei. I found him on the window sill staring into the black nothingness. I went up to my room where I lay on my bed thinking about kissing Hiei until I fell asleep.

**AN: I know, this chapter was crap! And it took me so long to write it. I really am sorry. The past couple of weeks has been hell for me, well not really, just very busy and I found a new website, cool place…But anyway, things will move faster from now on. All that I have written takes place over the course of three or four days. Sad isn't it. Well, this is going to be one of the longest stories that I have ever written. Again, I am sorry, and I will try to go faster. Oh, another reason for why I haven't updated, I have been preparing for my birthday party that I had last Friday. It was great. Well, right now, it is 12:45 am on May 3rd. It is my birthday today. YES! I am sixteen. It is rather a reversed birthday, lets just say that this chapter is my gift to you…sorry, I am ranting. I will stop and continue with my other story, Journeys Across Time. **


End file.
